


Real

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly has a nightmare and needs someone to ground him.





	Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vineyardelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineyardelf/gifts).



> Peeps belongs to vineyardelf!

What the hell happened to you, An’ika?” Peeps asks, concern written in his expression as he half-stands to meet the pilot stumbling into the barracks. It’s been awhile since any of them saw Anomaly, and now he looks paler and shakier than Peeps has ever seen him.

Anomaly slumps against him, like his legs have finally given out. “Sorry,” he says, his voice ragged, “Nightmare. Needed… just needed someone to be real.” The confession takes the last bit of his energy, and Peeps goes to the floor with him, pulling Anomaly into his lap and wrapping him up as tight as he can in his arms. 

“I’m here,” the captain murmurs, his lips brushing Anomaly’s hair, “We’re real, both of us. You’re alright.” He rubs the pilot’s back firmly, the touch rough enough to ground him while he shudders through the last remnants of the nightmare.

Anomaly curls up in his arms, his breathing harsh and sharp for a little while longer, while Peeps tries to shelter him from the galaxy and wishes he could shelter him from the ghosts in his mind as well.


End file.
